


KUROREN

by smalltiddyemobf



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltiddyemobf/pseuds/smalltiddyemobf
Summary: What happens if Eren Yeager and Chrollo Lucilfer meet?
Relationships: Chrollo Lucilfer x Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Eren’s talking to himself, until a man with porcelain skin and a tattoo on his forehead tells him to shut up.

Eren turns around, “You’re not an angel if you’re in the same jail cell.”

“Perhaps. What crimes have you committed?”

Eren laughs, “Too many to mention.”

Chrollo closes his book and gets up. “Ah, I see I’m in the presence of a dangerous fellow. If only I could experience your power up close.”

Eren raises his eyebrow. “Why? So you can steal it? I’m not from your universe. I could cut my finger right now, transform and blow this place up, killing you in the progress.”

“Is that so? Show me.”

Eren’s filling up with anger. He grabs Chrollo by the throat and pushes him against the wall.

“You think this is a joke? I’m going to exterm-“

before Eren can finish his sentence he feels sharp pain hit his lower abdomen. He looks down and sees he’s been stabbed but nothing happened.

“W-what, what is this... Why can I not transform?!”

Chrollo whispers in Eren’s ear “You’re in my universe. You have no power here.” and places a kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eren regains consciousness and notices he’s not in a jail cell anymore. “Is this an illusion?” He tries to move but he can’t. His arms and legs are tied to a chair. Eren looks down and sees there’s no blood. “Did it heal by itself? Do I have my power in this universe after all? Or did I d-“ Eren’s thought process gets interrupted by Chrollo who entered the room.

“It looks like I miscalculated you.” he says as he crouches down in front of Eren, tracing his lower abdomen with his fingers.

“Why am I tied to this chair?” Eren asks.

Chrollo’s eyes light up as he responds “Why, you ask? Hmm, I want to play with you.”

“I can’t fight you like this.”

Chrollo can’t help but laugh. “You’re quite humorous for someone who’s supposedly a dangerous man. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?”

Chrollo’s words make Eren’s blood boil. He grits his teeth, “You stabbed me.” He tries to free himself but it’s in vain.

“Where are you from? What power do you possess?”

Eren ignores Chrollo and tries to break free by hurting himself, not caring if he ends up destroying the place when he transforms.

Chrollo sighs, “I see you’re the disobedient type.”

He unbuckles his belt and puts it around Eren’s neck. He does it so fast, Eren has no chance to resist. He pulls on it like pulling a dog on a leash.

“I told you to speak.”

Chrollo’s cold blooded stare doesn’t faze Eren one bit. He looks up to Chrollo and says

“You’re going to regret taking my freedom away from me.”


End file.
